


Everwings of Love

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Series: Bebserye [5]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brgy. 365 presents, Fluff and Crack, M/M, SCTDB - Someone Call the DOTA Boys, facebook messenger
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Tatlong "J" ang gumulo sa mundo ni Sehun, pero gusto niya lang ay yung pangatlo.





	Everwings of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sinulat ko lang to dahil sa feels ko sa Sehan/Jeonghun at higit sa lahat para good vibes lang.  
> Crack lang as usual awat na tayo sa toxic. :) 
> 
> Oh game!

"Kapag minamalas ka nga naman no!" Sigaw ni Jongin habang nag-inat sa kanyang inuupuan. Sinundan naman nito ng paghikab ni Chanyeol na tila nawalan ng lakas na sumandal sa upuan niya na kulang na lang ay humandusay na siya sa sahig.  

"Di ba babalik agad yung connection sa server? Itawag mo na yan sa PLDT, Bibs! Baka ayan ang problema!" Halos paiyak na sabi ni Chanyeol sa bantay ng EXOTICS na si Baekhyun na busy na nakatutok sa kung anuman ang nasa monitor ng computer niya. 

"Yung server ng DOTA ang may problema hindi yung PLDT. Bonak ka rin eh, nakakapag-browse ako ng facebook." Iritang sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Acer, Anuna!" Sigaw ni Jongdae na ilang beses ng ni-restart ang computer. (Feeling niya malaking tulong ang pag-restart at pag-ihip sa PCU.)

 

Magi-isang oras ng down ang server ng DOTA2 sa lahat ng computers kaya hindi makapagsimula ng game ang SCTDB. No choice sila kundi magsearch at mag-browse na lang ng kuna anu-ano sa Google, Facebook at Youtube. 

 

"Mga orbs, nakita niyo na ba new jowa ng ate ko? Fil-am mga boy!" Tinawag ni Sehun palapit sa kanya ang mga kaibigan para ipakita ang bagong boyfriend ng kanyang Ate Victoria sa Facebook. 

"Wowziee, gwapings ah! Parang Paul Salas ang datingan, Kuys! San na naman naharbat ng ate mo yan?" Sabi ni Jongin. 

 

Pagkakita nila Jongdae at Chanyeol ng pangalan sa Facebook ay agad silang napakanta.

 

_"Johnny, Johnny"_  Pailing-iling sa sabi ni Chanyeol na nilakihan pa ang boses kay Jongdae 

_"Yes papa?"_ Sagot ni Jongdae na pinabata ang boses na may beautiful eyes pa.

_"Eating sugar?"_

_"No, papa!"_

_"Telling lies"_

_"No papa!"_

_"Open your mouth"_

_"Ah! ah! ah!"_

Tinuloy talaga ni Chanyeol at Jongdae yung nursery rhyme. 

 

Nagsitawanan ng malakas ang magkakaibigan habang napapailing na lang si Baekhyun kung gaano kababaw ang kaligayan ng mga lalaking ito.

"Tangina nyo, naalala ko na naman yung usapan nila kagabi sa phone. Narinig ko ginagawang "mama" ni Johnny yung lyrics kay Ate puta ewan ko bigla akong kinilabutan na nagye-yes mama siya kay Ate V." Napapasabunot sa sariling buhok si Sehun habang kinikwento kung gaano siya nandiri sa napakinggan kagabi.

 

 

*****

 

Sabay umuwi sila Sehun at Jongin dahil parehas ang nakuha nilang schedule ngayong sem. Medyo kinakabog na nila sa pagka-clingy ang mag-bespren na sila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Nakaugalian na rin ni Sehun na tumambay at makibantay na rin sa Kamong dahil ilang taon na rin siyang nakakalibre ng supply ng tinapay para sa almusal at meryenda kaya sinusulit na siya ng magkakapatid na Kim para daw may pakinabang ang binata sa kanila.

Nasa loob sila ng panaderya dahil ala-singko ng hapon ang duty ni Jongin dito na sakto sa dating nila galing school. Bago umupo si Sehun sa binuhat nilang sofa sa loob ay kumuha muna siya ng limang pirasong pudding na dineclare niya na batch 1 pa lang at pinagpatong-patong sa kanyang backpack dahil nasayangan siya sa plastic na gagamitin at tinatamad rin siyang pumasok sa bahay nila Jongin para kumuha ng platito.

Walang paguusap  na naganap sa dalawa dahil busy sila sa bagong game na kinaka-adikan ng barkada simula nung nag-down ang server ng DOTA 2, ang _Everwing_. Halos ma-spam na ng mga highscores, boss raid challenges ang group chat ng SCTDB sa messenger dahil puro ayun na ang ginagawa nila pagkatapos nilang magdota at umuwi galing EXOTICS. Di alintana kung babad sa radiation ang kanilang mga mata basta's makapaglaro lang.

 

 

**FRIEND PASSED**

↑                       ↓

1                       2

Chanyeol        Jongdae

4909                  4813

**Chanyeol  passed Jongdae in EverWing**  

 

**Sehun:** maghalo-halo ka para chill ka muna usapan boss raid e hayok sa highscore 

**Chanyeol:**  try ko muna beat record ni Jongdae di natutulog si gago eh adiktus 

**Jongdae:** weak ka lang brodie hehe

 

63% left on Dark Mildred of Doom after Yixing's battle in EverWing

50% left on Dark Mildred of Doom after Yixing's battle in EverWing

 

**Yixing:** dami pa rin kuda talunin na natin si mumshie mildred we need some treasurezx

 

47% left on Dark Mildred of Doom after Jongin's battles in Everwing

30% left on Dark Mildred of Doom after Jongin's battles in Everwing

 

**Jongin:** ubos na energy ko sa boss raid mga ungas galaw galaw

**Jongin:** hoy sehun may bumili ng pan de coco bentahan mo bro singilin kita sa pudding mo

**Jongdae:** hunnie boy nakita ko si ate v kanina may kasamang boylet puta naka-nike air presto essential limang boli yun sa lazada BOOOIIII payb kyaw mamen!!!!!! Si johnny brave ba yun?

**Yixing:** daming ganyang rubber shoes sa tito ko sa 168 orbs gusto mo?

**Jongdae:** ako pa ba? tatanggi? NO NO NO NO my friend sa pasko paps ah! :*

 

 

 

*****

 

Tumayo si Sehun sa pagkakahiga, sa sobrang focus niya kanina sa boss raid challenge ay hindi na niya napansin na nakahiga na pala siya. Hindi pa sana siya tatayo ng bigla siyang binato ni Jongin ng hinubad na medyas na amoy pagod. Pagkatayo niya ay binato ulit ni Sehun pabalik ang medyas sa kabigan at tumungo na sa bumibili.

 

"Huy, Johnny Boy!" Bungad ni Sehun sa bumibiling gayak na gayak ang porma na akala mo ay may Christmas party na pupuntahan. Siya pala ang bagong boyfriend ng kanyang  Ate Victoria na si Johnny Seo. Hindi sila gaanong close dahil madalas naman siyang wala sa bahay nila pero hindi naman siya nahihiya dito at ganun din si Johnny sa kanya dahil kaya nilang biruin ang isa't isa pero ilang beses nang namumura ni Sehun sa isip niya si Johnny dahil sa mga kakornihan nito.

 

"Sese! sabi ni Vivi ko masarap daw pan de coco dito sa bakery na to. Give me like, 3 pieces!"  Sagot sa kanya ni Johnny na hindi matago ang pagka-conyo. Napatawa si Sehun sa kanyang isip sa tawag ni Johnny sa Ate niya. _Aso namin si Vivi, shunga neto, ginawa pang aso yung ate ko. Hanep sa kink ampota._

Nasa bandang baba nakalagay ang pan de coco kaya umupo si Sehun para makuha ito ng maayos. Sa sobrang tangkad niya ay hindi sapat ang pagyuko lang. Habang kinikuha niya ang pan de coco at shinu-shoot ito sa plastic ay kinausap niya ulit si Johnny nang hindi nakatingin sa kanya.

 

"Ikaw ah, wag mo tatawagin yung ate ko ng mama kapag nandun ako ipapa-ban kita samin tingnan mo! May ungol ka pang paandar sa skype!" Nalagay na ni Sehun sa plastic ang tatlong pan de coco at natali na rin ito. Ibibigay na sana niya kay Johnny ang tinapay ng bigla siyang napatigil at napatingin sa taong nasa harap niya na nakatingin din sa kanya na parang naguluhan sa sinabi niya.

 

_Ay puta, asan na si Johnny?_

 

"Pa-load po." Sagot ng lalaki na akala niya ay si Johnny.

"Ah teka lang, Hoy Jongin pa-load daw" Tawag ni Sehun sa kaibigan na parang baliw sa kakangiti sa cellphone nito na malamang ay kay-chat si Kyungsoo.  Lumipat ng pwesto ang lalaki sa tapat na ni Jongin para ibigay ang number nito para sa prepaid load.

 

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Sehun dahil busy ang kaibigan kanina kung hindi, ay malamang sa malamang ay  asar talo na naman siya dito sa katangahan niyang nagawa kanina. 

 

"Sehun bumili ako ng andoks tirhan ka na lang namin ng ulam mo mamaya, asan na yung pan de coco ko?" Gusto ni Sehun na ihampas sa mukha ni Johnny ang tinapay dahil sa bigla niyang paglalaho kanina.

 

Gumilid na ang isang lalaki na nagpa-load sa tapat ni Jongin na katabi niya sa gawing kanan. Umalis na si Johnny pagkatapos na makuha ang tinapay. Bumalik na ulit si Sehun sa sofa at kinuha ang cellphone na parang walang nangyari at kunwaring hindi pinansin ang paguusap ni Jongin at ang kanyang napagkamalang binata.

"Globe to no? 0956? ang dami na kasing number ngayon" Narinig ni Sehun na tanong ng kaibigan sa nag-paload at naisip niya na sa tinagal-tagal ng naglo-load ng kaibigan ay hindi pa rin kabisado ang mga number na pagmamay-ari ng Globe. Bonak din talaga si Jongin madalas.

"Oo, globe yan." sagot ng lalaki, patagong tumingin si Sehun para makita ulit ang itsura, hindi siya kasing porma ni Johnny kanina, nakasuot lang siya ng puting t-shirt na halatang pambahay at shorts na may nakasulat na P.E. sa gilid. Inisip niya na bagong lipat lang ang lalaki dahil sa tinagal-tagal niya na rin na nakatira sa Brgy. 365 ay never niya itong nakasalubong sa kahit saan kalsada at eskinita dito sa lugar nila.

 

Biglang bumalik ang tingin ni Sehun sa screen ng kanyang phone nung tumingin bigla ang lalaki sa kanya bago ito tumalikod at umalis.

 

 

**FRIEND PASSED**

**↑                       ↓**

**1                       2**

**Jongdae        Chanyeol**

**4910               4909**

**Jongdae passed Chanyeol in EverWing**

 

 

**Chanyeol:** TANGINA MO JONGDAE GAGO MAHABLOT SANA YANG ASUS MO KUMAG

**Jongdae:** alagad ako ng asus orb di to mahahablot 1 point lamang closest fight of the century mga lodis

**Chanyeol:** sino may kalamansi jan? penge limang piraso

**Jongdae:** kukupitin mo na naman pera ng nanay mo pumunta ka ng talipapa suwail na anak!!!!!

**Chanyeol:** mas malapit bahay nyo dae ayoko na dumayo sa talipapa katamad maglakad pls.

**Jongdae:** wala kaming kalamansi bawang lng harapin mo si Annabelle don gago!

**Chanyeol:** petmalungkot c acoe

**Chanyeol:** mas gusto ko makasama yung Annabelle na manika kaysa dun sa matrona na yun tsong :-( ang lala makahawak sa biceps ko

**Yixing:** boss raid na orbs 30% na lang si mumshie mildred di ko kaya magisa mga bano :)

**Jongin:** teka habang nagiipon ako ng energy

**Jongin:** sinetch itey...

**Sehun:** gago jongin gago ka

**Sehun:** tangina mo hayup pakyu walong libo

**Jongin:** LUH? wala pa ko sinasabi? :-)

**Jongin:** feeling amputa hahahahahahaha :-)

**Yixing:** I-hanash na yan beh!

**Jongdae:** ano na naman katangahan na nagawa ni Sehun? nabiktima na naman ba yan ng budol budol?

**Sehun:** huy gago matagal ko ng bayad kela jongin yung 100 na halaga na nabudol nung lalaki sakin

**Chanyeol:** jongin ano na ?

**Jongin:** teka sinasakal ako ni gago tinutusok ako ng dagger niya

**Jongin:** dagger = baba hahahahahaha

**Sehun:** tanginamu

**Jongin:** okay eto tanggap niya na sabihin ko na daw arte masyado bonak naman

 

**FRIEND PASSED**

**↑                       ↓**

**1                       2**

**Chanyeol        Jongdae**

**4955                  4910**

**Chanyeol  passed Jongdae in EverWing**

 

**Jongdae:** puta park mamaya na tubuan ka sana ng pakpak namuka

**Chanyeol:** oo na oo na oona

**Yixing:** spluk mo na ser!

**Jongin:** eto na nga mga kyahs bumili ng pandecoco si johnny tapos pinagbilhan ni sehun yung bro in law nya tapos kung ano anong pagbabanta ang pinagsasabi niya kay johnny yung ibibigay nya na yung tinapay iba na pala yung kausap nya 

**Jongin:** epic itsura nya mga tsong kung alam nyo lang 

**Sehun:** tangina gusto ko na matunaw nung mga oras na yun puta susungalngalin ko ng sugar si johnny dahil umalis agad siya ng wala pasabe HYPE

**Chanyeol:** wow mistaken identity ang concept

**Chanyeol:** ano ba itsurahan mga sir? hawig ba ni johnny kaya akala mo siya pa rin?

**Jongin:** cutie boy orbs, parang inosente ang tabas ng mukha natulala nga si sehun e

**Sehun:** gago kase nagulat rin ako kase di na siya yung dapat kong kausap

**Jongdae:** ano tumigil ba yung mundo nung nagtama ang mga mata nyo? puta ano na nga ba yung wattpad account ko ng masulat ko to? hahahahahaha

**Chanyeol:** daenisthrill yung wattpad mo dati diba? kase bet mo si dennis trillo noon? 

**Jongdae:** pakyu chanyeol 

**Yixing:** mahal mo na?

**Sehun:** wala kayong kwenta lahat! uwi na ko may andoks ako sa bahay pasalamat si johnny nabubusog ako sa mga pinagdadala niyang relief goods samin

**Jongin:** kya peng andoks kya

 

 

Hinead-lock muna ni Sehun ang kaibigang halos magkanda-utot na sa kakatawa dahil sa usapan ng SCTDB sa kanilang GC sa messenger bago ito lumabas ng bakery nila Jongin para umuwi sa kanila. 

 

 

*****

Ilang araw ng di pumupunta si Sehun sa Kamong. Hindi naman sa sinasadya niya ang pangyayari pero medyo nagpapasalamat na rin siya ng bahagya dahil  busy rin na tumambay ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan sa bahay nila Kyungsoo pagkatapos nilang maglaro ng DOTA2 sa Exotics. Mukhang nanalo rin ata si Jongin sa pustahan laban sa  kanyang dalawang ate kaya di siya pinagbabantay ng panaderya nila.

Ilang araw na rin ang nakalipas nung nangyari ang 'wow mali' incident sa Kamong. Hindi niya pa rin nakakalimutan at fresh na fresh pa rin sa kanya ang nangyari nung hapon na iyon.  May usapan ang SCTDB na gabi na lang sila pupunta sa EXOTICS dahil may match na naman sila laban sa mga Kumagz sa kabilang baranggay. 

Habang naghihintay ng gabi si Sehun ay nagpasya muna siyang mahiga sa kanyang kama. Naisip niyang lubus-lubusin muna ang pagiging home alone dahil wala ang kanyang Ate Victoria at yung bago niyang jowa na si Johnny sa sala dahil baka kung anu-ano na naman ang marinig niya mula sa dalawa.

Makukuha niya na sana ang tulog niya ng biglang tumunog ang kanyang messenger at alam niya agad kung kanino ito galing.

**Jongin:** save mo new number ko. 09561051995

**Sehun:** luh? anyare?

**Jongin:** bumili kami twin sim ni beb you know..couple goalz ;-)

**Sehun:** puta arte nyo

**Jongin:** basta save mo na pakilala ka ah i don't reply to strangers

**Sehun:** strangers my ass gago

**Jongin:** hehe daan u kamong miss u na wala ng taga-ubos ng pudding

**Sehun:** ok miss ko na rin pudding maya ka na tulog muna ako

**Jongin:** basta text me but don't u dare fall in love with me ;-)

 

Feeling ni Sehun ay may sapak ng mga oras na iyon si Jongin kaya di na lang niya pinansin at pumikit na muna ito para umidlip.

 

Meanwhile, sa kabilang secret groupchat na wala si Sehun

**Jongin:** mga pards, binigay ko kay sehun yung number nung napagkamalan niyang johnny sabi ko new number ko yun. heads up lang ah kapag nagtanong siya sa inyo~~ ang kj mababaog ;-)

**Jongdae:** hahaha yaw q mabaog mummy XD

**Yixing:** noted i love that song

**Chanyeol:** love is sweeter the second time around haha

**Jongdae:** baka mistaken identity is sweeter

**Jongin:** good boys good boys

**Chanyeol:** pero cute yan ah?

**Jongin:** oo naman gagawin ko ba to kung di cute yon

 

Nagtuloy-tuloy ang tulog ni Sehun kaya di na siya nakapunta sa bahay nila Jongin para sunduin ito. Nakaligtaan niyang mag-alarm kaya di siya nagising agad. Bigla na lamang bumukas ang kanyang mata na parang naalimpungatan nang marinig niyang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto niya.

"Oh himala sa himala at nandito ka ng ganitong oras. Di ka umalis?" Tanong sa kanya ni Victoria na sumilip sa pinto pero umalis rin ito agad dahil alam niyang di siya sasagutin ng kapatid.

 

Napatingin si Sehun sa kanyang phone at nakita niyang mag-a-alas-dose na ng madaling araw. Yari siya sa tropa, sasabihan na naman siyang weakshit bukas.

Bubuksan niya dapat ang data niya ng biglang nagtext ang Globe na na-reach niya na ang 1 gb limit ng kanyang mobile data. Naisip niya na itext na lang ang kaibigan na si Jongin para magpaliwanag kahit alam niya na na puro pangaasar at mura ang aabutin niya dito.

 

**To: Jongin Bano (new)**

_baby sorry nakatulog ako bawi ako bukas_

_luv u_

_:*_

*****

 

Nakatambay sa labas ng Gymderella sila Jeonghan at Jihoon habang kinakain ang inihaw na isaw na binili nila sa tapat (lumipat sila sa kabila dahil ayaw nilang mausukan).

Syempre dahil weekend, uso na naman ang puyat sports at tambayan festival all day all night sa mga estudyante. Kaya kahit na dis-oras na ng gabi ay nasa labas parin ang dalawa. Pagkaubos ni Jeonghan ng pangatlong isaw niya ay magpapaalam na sana siya sa kaibigan na uuwi na siya pero naramdaman niyang tumunog ang Oppo niyang selfie phone.

"Naks, may katext. anong oras na oh?" Biro ni Jihoon habang naglalakad na sila pauwi.

"Baliw! di ko alam. sino ba to?" Sagot ni Jeonghan habang naglalakad sila.

"Wrong send lang pala to, Tsong." Kinuha naman ni Jihoon ang phone sa kanya para tingnan rin ang message.

"Okay sana kung para sayo talaga yan! Replayan mo kaya! Trip lang dali!" Pangaasar ni Jihoon sa kaibigan na pambabatok lang ang ibinalik na sagot sa kanya.

 

Dinaanan nila ang EXOTICS at sakto naman na paglabas ng SCTDB. Nakita ni Chanyeol ang pinsan na si Jihoon kaya tinawag niya.

"Hoy Jihoon, uwi na tayo eto gala to ng galang batang to! Sumbong kita sa mama mo!" Nilapitan ni Chanyeol si Jihoon at inakbayan para sabay na silang umuwi. Sumunod na lang si Jeonghan sa kanilang dalawa dahil hinila rin ni Jihoon ang braso nito.

 

"Huy mga pre, kita nyo yung isang lalaki?" Binulungan ni Jongin sila Jongdae at Yixing. 

"Oo, yung isang may hawak ng phone?" Tanong ni Jongdae ng pabulong rin.

"Teka, bat kayo bumubulong e malayo na sila at tayo lang yung nandito?" Tanong ni Yixing na sabay tawa sa dalawang kaibigan.

"Ay oo nga no, ganito kase, yung lalaking may hawak ng phone ayun yung napagkamalang Johnny ni Sehun sa Kamong!" Sabi ni Jongin.

"Cute nga!" Sabay na sabi nila Jongdae at Yixing.

 

 

**From: +639160412994**

_babe sorry nakatulog ako bawi ako bukas_

_luv u_

 

Nakahiga na si Jeonghan habang tinitigan niya ang text na galing sa unknown number. Iniisip niya kung susundin niya yung sinabi ni  Jihoon   na sagutin ito as trip lang.

"Hays, sige na nga kung hindi magrereply edi hindi." Sabi ni Jeonghan sa sarili.

 

**To: +639160412994**

_ok lang babe, ganyan ka naman sanay na ko._

_love mo ba talaga ako? :(_

 

 

Tinatamad ng tumayo pa si Sehun sa kama para kumain kaya hihintayin niya na lang na dalawin ulit siya ng antok habang nakahiga. Ita-try niya pa sana na mag-everwing muna pero nakalimutan nyang wala pala siyang mobile data at di pa nakakabayad yung Ate Victoria niya ng wifi nilang shitty naman ng signal. 

"Badtrip di ko na makuha tulog ko." Sabi niya sa sarili.

 

Biglang tumunog ang phone niya na.

**From: Jongin Bano (new)**

_ok lang babe, ganyan ka naman sanay na ko._

_love mo ba talaga ako? :(_

 

"Napaka-patola nitong baliw na to eh no sige ako rin" sabi ni Sehun sa sarili.

 

**To: Jongin Bano (new)**

_grabe babe ngaun lang naman eeh_

_ako pb? ikaw kaya pinakaluv ko sa buong mundo_

_:*****_

 

Hindi niya alam kung bati niya pinapatulan yung kahibangan ng kaibigan pero nageenjoy naman sila. Babatukan niya na lang si Jongin kinabukasan kapag nagkita na sila.

 

**From: Jongin Bano (new)**

_miss na kita babe, dapat matuwa ako sa bawi mo ah._

_;-)_

 

**To: Jongin Bano (new)**

_bawi ako bukas, sau lng ako babe mas miss kta n0? at mas luv kta_

 

**From: Jongin Bano (new)**

_can't wait babe love you more <3_

 

"Tangina, di ko na kaya. Tulog na ko. Gago ka Jongin, bukas ka sakin ipapakita ko kay Kyungsoo tong text natin." Sobrang nagki-cringe na si Sehun.

 

 

Tawang-tawa na lang si Jeonghan sa nangyari. Hindi niya inasahan na magrereply sa kanya ang unknown number na nag-message sa kanya. Buti na lang ay hindi ito humantong sa sexting dahil hindi niya yun forte. Naisip niya na baka nakatulog na ang kausap kaya natulog na rin siya. 

 

Kinabukasan, si Jongin kaagad ang tinext ni Sehun pagkatapos niyang basahin ulit ang naging palitan nila ng text ng hating-gabi.

**To: Jongin Bano (new)**

_hoy jongin bano burahin mo na mga text natin gago yari ka kay ksoo kpag nabasa nya yan yaw q pa mamatay!!!!!!_

Nagtataka si Sehun dahil di nagrereply ang kabigan. Alam niya na halos sabay sila magising lalo na't walang pasok, sa sobrang tagal ba naman na nilang magkasama ay parang magkadikit na ang mga bituka nila. Dali-dali niyang binuksan ang inbox niya ng may na-receive siyang text.

**From: Jongin Bano (new)**

_Jongin? as in jongin na hinarana sa kamong?_

"Patay malisya pa ang ungas" Sabi ni Sehun pagkabasa ng reply sa kanya. Akala niya ang pinagti-tripan pa rin siya ng kaibigan.

**To: Jongin Bano (new)**

_luh muntanga oo nga punta na ko senyo penge monay ah_

**From: Jongin Bano (new)**

_Di ako si Jongin, sorry dapat di na  ako sumagot. :(_

 

Mga ilang segundo na nakatitig si Sehun sa reply ni Jongin ng bigla niyang naalala yung pinakaunang usapan nila tungkol sa bago niyang number at na-realize niya na medyo jejemon magtext si Jongin na kabaliktaran ng ka-text niya kagabi.  Para makasigurado ay tinawagan niya ang bagong number kuno ni Jongin.

 

Nag-ring ito ng isa...dalawa...tatlo...

"Hello?" Sumagot ang isang di pamiliar na boses. 

 

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Sehun at binaba niya ito kaagad.

"Tangina ka Jongin." Sabay takbo pababa dahil dideretso na siya sa bahay nila Jongin para upakan ang power tripper na kaibigan.

 

 

Nadatnan ni Sehun na mahimbing pa rin ang tulog ni Jongin sa kanyang higaan. Kahit na humahangos siya dahil sa pagtakbo ay dumiretso si Sehun sa kama at dali-daling dinaganan ang kaibigan.  Hindi alintana kung madikitan niya si Jongin ng pawisan niyang katawan ang mahalaga ay magantihan niya ang kaibigan sa kalokohan na nagawa sa kanya. 

Ipinahid ni Sehun ang kanyang nanlilimahid na noo sa braso ni Jongin dahil sa naka-sando lang siyang matulog at tinusok niya ng hintuturo sa tagiliran ang natutulog na kaibigan. Napaigtad si Jongin at napasigaw sa sakit.

"Araaaaaay!" Sigaw ni Jongin. Nawala na halos ang antok niya sa sakit nang pagtusok sa kanyang tagiliran ni Sehun. 

"Aray ka pang hayop ka maang-maangan ka pa!" Tinusok muli ni Sehun ang tagiliran ni Jongin kaya napaupo na siya sa tabi niya. 

"Tama na po pota ang asim mo punong puno na ko ng pawis mo. Yuck!" Nandidiri na punas ni Jongin sa kanyang braso. 

"Jongin naman alam kong gago ka pero power tripper ka naman ng sobra. Kaninong number yung binigay mo sakin?" Sabi ni Sehun na humiga na lang sa gilid ni Jongin dahil napagod na ata siya.

"Langya ka pre. Halos butasin mo tagiliran ko tapos ayan lang tanong mo?"

"Anong ayan lang? Wala na akong mukhang maihaharap sa may-ari ng number, kung sino man siyang patola rin."

"Nagreply rin sayo yung number?" Puno ng pagtataka si Jongin na tumingin sa kaibigan. Pinakita na lang ni Sehun kay Jongin ang mga text messages para siya na ang bahalang humusga.

"Shet, pre. Patola nga. Pero don't worry cute naman na patola yan. muntanga ka kase magtext eh kung nagkataon na si Kyungsoo ang makabasa niyan ipapagpalit niya na ko kay Beshyun tutal may Sehun naman daw ako."

"Teka, nagselos pa si Kyungsoo sakin? Seryoso pre?"

"Oo, gagu syempre, bilang samedt, nagselos rin ako kay Baek kase halos magkakapalit na sila ng mukha. Pero matagal na yun. Nasettle na namin yun noon pa."

"Pero puta, anuna? I-settle mo na rin yung kalokohang ginawa mo sakin! Kanino nga yung number na yun?" Hinampas ni Sehun si Jongin ng unan sabay upo sa tabi ng kaibigan na nakatingin na muli sa kawalan na tila bumalik ang antok.

"Alam mo na pala na di ako yun bat di mo pa tinanong kung sino siya?"

"Ay wow ha? Parang kasalanan ko na napagtripan mo ako. Tinawagan ko nga-"

"Teka, ano? tinawagan mo agad si Babe? Ibang klase ka men! ano sabi?"

"Tinawagan ko tapos pagka-hello niya binaba ko na tapos tumakbo na ko dito kase sasakalin at tatakpan ko na sana ng unan yung mukha mo!"

 

Di kinaya ni Jongin ang pinakapakitang expression ni Sehun sa kaniya. Yung poker face pero halatang-halata ng asar na asar na sa kanya. Kaya napahagalpak na siya sa tawa at tuluyang muling napahiga.

Malakas ang wifi nila Jongin sa bahay nila at naka-auto connect ang smartphone ni Sehun dito kaya isa-isang sumulpot ang mga notifications. Nakahiga na lamang ulit ang dalawa sa kama ni Jongin at tiningnan kung ano ang ganap sa SCTDB groupchat bukod sa sandamukal na notifications ng Everwing.

 

**FRIEND PASSED**

**↑                       ↓**

**1                       2**

**Jongdae        Chanyeol**

**5050               4955**

**Jongdae passed Chanyeol in EverWing**

**FRIEND PASSED**

**↑                       ↓**

**1                       2**

**Chanyeol        Jongdae**

**5051                  5050**

**Chanyeol  passed Jongdae in EverWing**

23% left on Dark Mildred of Doom after Yixing's battles in Everwing

15% left on Dark Mildred of Doom after Jongin's battles in Everwing

**Yixing:** BOSS RAID MUNAAAAAA malapit na mategi si mumshie milds

11% left on Dark Mildred of Doom after Jongdae's battles in Everwing

**Yixing:** keep em comin keep em comin boiz

5% left on Dark Mildred of Doom after Chanyeol's battles in Everwing

Yixing defeated Dark Mildred of Doom in Everwing

**CHECK FOR LOOT**

**Jongin:**   ibigay nyo na ang huling halakhak kay kuya xing

SAT AT 9:46 AM

**Jongin:** henlo mga magigiting na everwingers :-)

**Jongin:** itigil muna kakaeverwing may kaibigan na ata tayong aalis na sa camp sawi

**Sehun:** MGA HAYOP KAYONG LAHAT, I FEEL SO BETRAYED.

**Sehun:** I trusted you guys

**Chanyeol:** luh? kunwari kpa baka nga magpasalamat ka pa samin

**Jongdae:** trueleeeeee ;-)

**Sehun:** shet

**Sehun:** kilala nyo lahat kung kanina yung number?

 

Nakatanggap na naman ng isang hampas sa braso si Jongin nung nalaman ni Sehun na alam lahat ng tropa kung kanino yung number at kung sino. 

 

**Sehun:** Sino nga kase?  Kuya xiiiinggggggg  <3

**Yixing:** hihi :')

**Yixing:** yung friend nung pinsan ni Chanyeol?

**Sehun:** ?????????? di ko kilala yun pota ano name? hayop kayo baka one of the kumagz yun  nailcutterin ko leeg nyo huhu

 

"Jongin Kim, punyeta sino nga! pinagkakaisahan nyo talaga ako!!!" Sigaw ni Sehun kay Jongin na mamatay na ata sa kakatawa. Ito ang pure happiness niya ngayong umaga.

 

**Chanyeol:** hellllooooo? pinsan ko hahayaan ko na mapalapit sa mga kumagz hell nooooo?

**Chanyeol:** pero jongin seryoso yung tropa ni jihoon yun?

**Jongdae:** oo pards yun kagabi na nakakita namin yun daw

**Jongin:** yes wala ng iba kaya kyut diba?

**Sehun:** kung kaibigan siya ni jihoon malamang sa malamang kilala tayo nung mga yun kase alam niyang hinarana si Jongin sa kamong puta

**Jongin:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Jongdae:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Chanyeol:** HAHAHAHahahahahahHAHAHAHAHahahahahahHAHAHAHA

**Yixing:** [thai laugh] 555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Yixing:** pero sehun gusto mo ba talaga makilala kung sino?

**Sehun:** daliiiii kuya xingxing gusto koooooo

**Yixing:** edi

**Jongdae:** wow?

**Sehun:** wag ka epal jd

**Yixing:** edi

**Chanyeol:** gill?

**Jongin:** ang humamon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hahaha

**Sehun:** pota mga abnoy nakakawalang gana kau eeeeh

**Yixing:** edi kilalanin moooo hahhahahhahha

**Sehun:** bakit ko ba kayo mga kaibigan?

**Yixing:** bebi boy don't loose hope isa lamang tong pagsubok sa pagtanda. kaya kami ganito dahil gusto namin na malaman mong magisa dahil masarap ang feeling na ikaw ang makakdiskubre ng isang bagay

**Sehun:** oo isang bagay na nadiskubre nyo na! OO NA MAKATANG ZHANG PALITAN MO NA SI TATA LINO

**Yixing:** what an honor nora aunor! ;-)

**Sehun:** bahala na nga kayo jan

 

Meanwhile, sa kabilang secret groupchat ulit na wala si Sehun

**Jongin:** yaan nyo siya ah wag nyo sabihin

**Jongin:** ikaw chanyeol malamang idi-dm ka nyan ni sehun tablahin mo pre 

**Chanyeol:** copy orb basta dapat itext nya ulit lol

 

Naramdaman na ni Jongin na badtrip na ang kaibigan dahil hindi na siya nare-react. Nahagip ng kanyang mata na naglalaro na lang si Sehun ng Everwing. Habang nasa kalagitnaan ng paglalaro si Sehun ay mayroon sumingit na text message. Nakita niya na may bago ulit siyang text mula sa unknown and mystery guy c/o Jongin.

**From: Jongin Bano (new)**

_Ahm, okay ka lang ba? bigla kaseng na-drop mo yung call nung tumawag ka. Chinicheck ko lang naman kung ayos ka lang_

"Shet Jongin anong irereply ko nagtext ulit tong number na to"  Biglang napalingon si Sehun sa kaibigan na naglalaro na rin ng Everwing. Tinigil muna ni Jongin ang paglalaro para basahin ang message na sinend kay Sehun.

"Replyan mo na dali. At kilalanin mo. Trust me pre, gagawaran mo ko ng Bestest Best Friend for Life Award sa lahat ng to' no joke!" 

"Oo na eto na. Pakshet ka eh. Kuhanan mo na lang ako ng pudding sa baba ng matuwa ako sayo!" Utos ni Sehun kay Jongin nung tumayo ito para magsuot ng shorts dahil naka-boxer lang siya kanina.

Umayos ng upo si Sehun sa kama ni Jongin at tiningnan ang blank message sa kanyang smartphone. Hindi niya alam kung pano sasagutin. Oo, di  niya ipagkakaila na na-e-excite na siya dahil may kutob na siya kung sino ang tunay na nagmamay-ari ng number.

Pinalitan niya na ang name sa 'Mystery Guy' para may thrill daw.

**To: Mystery Guy**

_ok lng aq...sori tumakbo na ko kela jongin para bugbugin siya dahil pinagtripan na nmn aq batrip yun eeeh >___< xenxa na po ah :((_

Mga ilang segundo pa lang ay nag-reply na agad ang kanyang Mystery guy. Napangiti agad si Sehun sa nabasa.

**From Mystery Guy**

_ano ka ba, ako nga dapat mag-sorry eh. kung sinabi ko agad na wrong no. ka, edi hindi na sana naging ganito._

_nahiya tuloy ako. ;_;_  

**To: Mystery Guy**

_aq nga dpt mahiya eeh, kc nadmay kpa sa kalokohan ni jongin. teka bat pala kilala mo si jongin?_  

Ayan na nagsimula ng magtanong si Sehun. Baby steps ang pagkilala niya sa kanyang mystery guy, para malaman niya kung nagsasabi talaga ng totoo ang kanyang kaibigan na magpapasalamat siya rito kapag nakilala niya na ang may-ari ng number.

**From: Mystery Guy**

_okay nga lang po hehe_

_ah si jongin? nagviral siya before nakita ko sa fb na hinarana siya sa kamong hehe_

_umiyak pa nga siya sa dulo_

 

Humagalpak sa tawa si Sehun pagkabasa ng reply. Sikat pala ang kaibigan dahil sa  viral video nila ni Kyungsoo at dahil sa umiyak siya nung time na yun na parang bata. Mukhang nakikini-kinita niya na may kasama na siyang mang-alaska sa kabigan.

Biglang umiling si Sehun sa naisip. Bakit niya biglang na-assume na magiging magkaibigan sila kung sino man ang misteryosong nilalang na ito

**To: Mystery Guy**

_lakas kase ng tama nung lokong yun kay kyungsoo eh hehe_

**From: Mystery Guy**

_Ikaw ba yung bestfriend ni Jongin? naisip ko lang kase sobrang close nyo at nabibiro nyo ang isa't isa ng ganun_

Napatayo si Sehun at bumaba papunta kay Jongin na nagbabantay sa Kamong. Nakakatitig sa kawalan si Jongin habang hawak-hawak ang may kagat na na Spanish bread. 

 

"Gago kilala na ko neto. Alam niyang best friend mo ko hayup!" Hinampas ulit ni Sehun ang braso ni Jongin na hindi pa nawawala ang pagkapula. Walang emosyon na lang na hinawakan ni Jongin ang braso habang nginunguya ang Spanish bread.

"Huy! Jongin!" 

"Kung kilala ka na edi ikaw naman magtanong kung sino siya. Di ko alam kung bonak ka o tanga ka lang eh" Tinitigan lang ni Jongin si Sehun at ininom ang kapenakamasarap niyang Nescafe creamy white sa bear niyang mug na galing Miniso na niregalo ng beb niyang si Kyungsoo.

"Oo nga no, tapusin ko na to." Sabi ni Sehun. Tumungo muli siya sa sofa at sinamahan na si Jongin sa bakery para magbantay. Handa na siyang replyan muli si Mystery Guy.

 

**To: Mystery Guy**

_oo, unfortunately oo lol_

**From: Mystery Guy**

_edi ikaw pala yung madalas niyang kasama na magbantay sa kamong? hehe_

**To: Mystery Guy**

_ha? aq? di ah? hahahahahahahah_

**From: Mystery Guy**

_weh? kunwari ka pa_

**To: Mystery Guy**

_oo na nga, la nman me choice eh clingy xa skin hahah_

_daya mu nmn aq kilala mu na :'(_

 

Grabe, medyo na-kornihan si Sehun sa sarili. Late niya na napansin na parang may tonong nagpapa-cute ang reply niya. Sana di mawalan ng gana sa kanya si Mystery Guy.

**From: Mystery Guy**

_wawa naman heheh :')_

_siguro dahil madalas ka sa kamong e napagbentahan mo na ko ng tinapay_

_o kaya naman napagkamalan mong ibang tao ;-)_

 

"Oh shit, oh shit" bulong ni Sehun na rinig pa rin ni Jongin na busy na  sa kanyang cellphone na parang nag-e-everwing na agad.

"Oo shit ka talaga. Ano na update jan sa mystery guy mo?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"Gago! siya yung napagkamalan kong Johnny. Tangina Nini boy! Hayop!!"

"Plot twist muddafucker!"  

"Plot twist mo mukha mo gago isa kang illegal na matchmaker isinangkalan mo ang kahihiyan at dangal ng kaibigan mong gwapo!"

 

Biglang nasamid si Jongin sa nasabi ni Sehun pero tinawanan niya na lang ang itsura ni Sehun na di maialis ang mata sa katititig sa phone nito. Naisip na lang niya na ipabalita ito sa tropa. 

**Jongin:** magandang buhay mga papshies!

**Jongin:** wala munang mageeverwing I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE

**Jongdae:** ano? may bagong update ba sa ibon at puno?

**Jongin:** gago this is not about me brader

**Chanyeol:** hahaha anona

**Jongin:** Yung friend nating si Sehun ay humaharap sa matinding crisis sa buhay

**Jongin:** cheer natin siya!

**Jongdae:** sehun baby boy, 2017 na wag na sexting di na uso yun maawa ka sa kamay mo ok na na isang kamay lang ang pagod 

**Chanyeol:** truleebee~~ don't text while driving ;-) may headset ka sop lang pwede

**Yixing:** (big thumbs up)

**Jongin:** mamaya niya pa siguro to mababasa kase nakatingin pa rin siya sa text message sa kanya nung  "Mystery Guy" niya hahahaha

**Sehun:** tangina nyong lahat huhu

**Jongdae:** we lab u too bebe

**Chanyeol:** /group hug/

**Jongdae:** sarap i-wattpad to!!!!!

**Chanyeol:** hahahahahah beta ko pre!

 

Kanina pa mabilis ang kabog ng dibdib ni Sehun. Hindi niya pa rin alam kung ano ang isasagot niya sa text. Nagflashback ulit yung wow mali incident sa isip niya. Ilang beses niya ulit minura si Johnny sa isip niya, pati si Jongin. Lahat ata ng taong nagsisimula ang pangalan sa letter "J" ang sisira sa buhay niya.

 

**From: Mystery Guy**

_nanjan ka pa?_

**To: Mystery Guy**

_oo, nand2 prn mas nahihiya na q ngaun :(_

_sori nga pla nung tym na un. d q sadya bigla kc umalis ung kausap q tapos biglang ikw na_

_pla sori :(_

_pwdeng wag mu na q itxt :(_  

**From: Mystery Guy**

_ok_

 

Napabuntung-hininga si Sehun sa reply, or huling reply ng kanyang mystery guy. Akala niya ay aaluhin pa siya nito pero isang malamig na "ok " ang  reply. Hindi niya man lang nalaman ang pangalan nito. Mukhang hindi pa siya makakapag-check out sa camp sawi.  Nilagay niya ang kanyang phone sa dibdib at tinakpan  ang mga mata ng kanyang palad habang nakasandal sa sofa. Nakita siya ng kaibigan at tinanong ni Jongin kung anong nangyari.

 

"Huy, anyare? bakit parang iiyak ka?" 

Hindi sumagot si Sehun at inabot na lang ang kanyang phone kay Jongin para ipabasa ang usapan nila ng kanyang mystery guy. Inaasahan na ni Sehun ang nakakairiting tawa ni Jongin ngunit iba ang narinig ni Sehun mula sa kaibigan.

 

"Uy gago tumatawag! sagutin mo sagutin mo"

"Jongin pare, tama naman na. nakakarami ka na gago."

"Puta sagutin mo na!" Sigaw ni Jongin ngunit hindi pa rin inaalis ni Sehun ang kanyang kamay sa mata.

 

Narinig na lamang ni Sehun na nagiba na ang tono ng boses ni Jongin. Feeling niya talaga ay pinagti-tripan pa rin siya ng kaibigan. 

"Ahm, hello? si Jongin to. Nagmumukmok kase tong kaibigan kong si Sehun dahil sa reply mong ok na di mo na siya itetext eh. Ayaw niya rin maniwala na totoong tumawag ka." patuloy ni Jongin. Sumilip sa kanya si Sehun pero ayaw niya pa rin maniwala. 

"Ano? i-la-loudspeaker ko para marinig niya? okay wait-" Biglang hinablot ni Sehun ang cellphone nya kay Jongin. Naisip niya na sakyan hanggang sa dulo ang trip ng kaibigan kaya kakausapin niya kunwari ang nasa kabilang linya na akala niya ay wala talaga. 

"Kung ayaw mo ako itext okay lang naman sakin, ang gusto ko puntahan mo ko sa Kamong para magusap tayo." Mabilis na sabi ni Sehun habang nakatingin kay Jongin. Akala niya kase ay nagkukunwari lang si Jongin kanina pero mukang di ata nagsisinungaling si Jongin sa kanya nung nakita niyang nanlaki ang mata ng kaibigan. 

Alam niya na kung bakit hindi makapaniwala ang kaibigan...mayroon ngang tao sa kabilang linya. Nanlaki rin ang kanyang mga mata ng makarinig siya ng sagot sa kabila.

 

"Okay sige. madali naman akong kausap eh."

"Ahm...teka...hello? totoo ka ba?" Nauutal na tanong ni Sehun. Alam niya ulit sa sarili niya na parang tanga ang tanong niya pero ayun na ang lumabas sa bibig niya. Mas lalong lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya nung nakarinig siya ng malambing na tawa sa kabilang linya. 

"Malamang? hindi ka pa rin ba naniniwala na may kausap ka? kaya ako nag-okay sa text kasi tatawagan kita!" 

"Shet, nakakatunaw yung boses" Sabi ni Sehun sa sarili, nawala sa isip niya na dapat ay hindi niya ito sasabihin ng malakas. 

"Ahm, thanks?" 

"Ay shet, sorry napalakas yung sabi ko wala yun wala yun!"

 

Napahiga si Sehun sa sofa at tumalikod sa kaibigang kinikilig na nakakatitig sa kanya. Wala na siyang pakialam at ngumiti na lang habang nakaharap sa sandalan ng sofa. Naisip niya na ganito pala ang feeling ng kinikilig. Hindi niya pa kase ito nararanasan dati. 

 

"Hoy Sehun, mamaya ka na magtelebabad jan, at may bibili!" Sigaw ni Jongin. 

 

"Oh, may bibili daw sabi ni Jongin, pagbentahan mo muna." Sabi ng kanyang mystery man sa kabilang linya. 

"Eeh, yaan mo si Jongin!"

"Dali na, di ko naman ibababa tong phone" 

"Eeeeh, ano muna pangalan mo?"

"Pagbentahan mo muna yung bumibili. Wag mo na siyang pagkakamalan na ibang tao ah!" Biro ng nasa kabilang linya kay Sehun.

 

Umupo na si Sehun sa sofa at tumayo na, ayaw niya pa sanang kumilos at nakanguso pang tumingin kay Jongin pero sinenyasan lang siya ng kabigan na harapin na ang bibili. Pagkatingin niya sa labas ay may magandang lalaki na nakangiti sa kanya na may kausap sa phone na kagaya niya.

Pagkalapit niya sa lalaking bibili ay tila nanghihina ang kanyang mga mahahabang legs dahil sa parang anghel na itsura ng kaharap niya. Binaba na ng lalaki ang cellphone pero hindi pa rin niya inaalis ang tingin niya kay Sehun.

Hindi na natiis ni Jongin ang pagiging mukhang tanga ng kaibigan. Kaya upang makabawi, pinuntahan niya si Sehun para kunin ang cellphone niya at tinapik sa balikat bago siya iwan papasok ng bahay nila. Hahayaan niya munang magkaroon ng privacy ang dalawa. Huwag lang sanang may sumalisi sa bakery nila.

 

"Sehun?" Unang nagsalita ang lalaking nasa harap ni Sehun.

"Ah, ilang Sehun gusto mo?" Aligagang tanong ni Sehun habang parang  may hinahanap sa mga tinapay.

"May iba pa bang Sehun bukod sayo?"

Ilang beses ng natatameme si Sehun dahil lang sa isang lalaki na hindi niya pa rin alam ang pangalan. Hindi ito ang tunay na Sehun Oh na kilabot ng Intramuros. Gusto niya mang ibangon at pataasin ulit ang kanyang self-esteem ay hindi niya magawa dahil talaga namang nakakapanghina ang mga titig na parang tumutusok sa kanya. Hindi niya namalayan na napanguso ulit siya. 

"Jeonghan Yoon." Sabi ng lalaki sabay pasok ng kamay sa bakal ng harapan ng bakery para makipagkamay kay Sehun. Napangiti si Sehun dahil sa wakas sa tinagal tagal ay malalaman niya na rin kung sino ang mystery guy na nagpakabog ng dibdib niya. 

Inabot ni Sehun ang kamay ni Jeonghan para ibalik ang handshake.

"Masyadong mahaba, pwede bang babe na lang ulit?" Sabi ni Sehun sabay smirk. Napa-facepalm na lamang si Jeongan dahil sa di matagong kilig. Ayaw pa sanang pakawalan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Jeonghan ngunit baka maipit ito sa bakal kaya minabuti ni Sehun na lumabas na saglit ng Kamong.

"Teka nga babe, parang preso naman yung settings dahil sa bakal lalabas lang ako." Dali-daling lumabas si Sehun. Tinawag niya na agad si Jongin para siya na ang magbantay.

 

"You're welcome, Gago!" Sigaw ni Jongin sa kaibigan na parang niliyaban ang pwet dahil sa pagmamadalimg lumabas. 

 

*****

 

 

**Sehun's score:**

**143**  

**Sehun**

**Play**

**Sehun:** babe look mo score ko 

**Sehun:** 143  <3 

**Jeonghan:** naloka ako sa babe talagang escalated quickly eh

**Sehun:**  hala sobrang bilis ba? Jeonghan sorry kung naiilang ka sabihin mo lang

 

**Jeonghan's score:**

**1**

**Jeonghan**

**Play**

**Jeonghan:** tingnan mo na lang  score mo 

**Sehun:** score mo or score ko?

**Jeonghan:** score mo sa puso ko

**Sehun:** (sehun left ng conversation)

**Sehun:** (sehun was added to Jeonghan's heart)

**Sehun:** Jeonghan

**Jeonghan:** ano?

**Sehun:** Jeonghan

**Sehun:** [5 seconds audio clip na puro "Jeonghan"]

**Jeonghan:** hala adik lang? Hehe

**Sehun:** oo sayo lang ;)

**Sehun:** narealize ko na mas masarap bigkasin yung Jeonghan kaysa sa babe. 

**Jeonghan:** [big thumbs up]

 

 

**Jeonghan Yoon**  
December 29, 2017 at 11:22pm

I never thought my ordinary name will turn into a special one when a certain person say it. :)  
 **Wonwoo Jeon, Jihoon Lee, Mingyu Lee, Sungcheol Choi and 157 likes**

**Sehun Oh**  
Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan 

 

 

**Sehun Oh**  
December 29, 2017 at 11:22pm

Akala ko puro "J" yung sumisira ng buhay ko (e.g. **Jongin** or **Johnny** ) pero hindi pala lahat. May "J" naman na bubuo ng mundo ko. (i.e. **Jeonghan** )  
 **Baekhyun Byun, Kyungsoo Do, Jongdae Kim, Yixing Zhang and 322 likes**   
  
**Jongin Kim**   
Ako pa talaga sumira ng buhay mo? Pota delete mo to fake news ka

**Johnny Seo**   
Idgi ???

**Jeonghan Yoon**   
Nag-namedrop talaga!

 

 


End file.
